Strawberries
by em-iloveyou-d
Summary: Oneshot. It only takes her three seconds to find a mirror and pull up her shirt, and notice that her back has broken out in hives and that she is unattractively swollen. IM2 Spoilers, TS/PP


I noticed there are a lot of fics with Pepper liking strawberries, or being fed strawberries, and it's just their luck that Pepper is now allergic to them. But it was really funny. I felt bad for Tony getting rejected.

(I made so many mistakes in uploading this XD! Sorry!)

**SPOILER ALERT **majorly here. Heavy Tony Stark/Pepper Potts. Could be considered as fluff?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this organization of words.

* * *

**Strawberries**

_by sunnyrainclud

* * *

_

When Pepper Potts goes into Tony's old office, which is actually her old office, and now Tony's new office, she notices near the door that there are about eighty ripe _strawberries_ all over the floor.

She then leans down to notice that about ten of them have been stepped on.

And three have been ground into the carpet.

After touching the resting place of one of the desecrated strawberries, she leaves the office and calls Tony.

She's feeling just a little bit guilty, especially considering he was about to die any day at that point, and he was trying to tell her he... Liked? Loved her?

She really needs to talk to him.

* * *

She calls him, and it goes straight to the automated voicemail. She hangs up and texts him that she's coming over. She gets the vague response, _Sounds good. Be here in ten._

She wants to remind him he lives on the side of a cliff and that it takes about thirty minutes to get there, but instead, she just tries to make it there in twenty.

As a _compromise_.

* * *

For some unknown reason, Pepper is extremely nervous. So nervous in fact, that she's actually got a nail in-between her teeth and is on the verge of ripping it off.

She stops, however, when Tony Stark, her former boss/former employee/friend/boyfriend?/love interest/_the man who was in her bed last night,_ has her in a rib cracking hold and is pulling her down to the lab, which is the only part of the mansion that isn't under construction or in the process of going under construction.

They kiss and hold each other for a few minutes, before just relaxing. They talk about Tony moving back into his office and Pepper into the one outside that she is so familiar with.

They talk about how Tony needs a new bed, and windows, and walls and stairs. And then they laugh about how the only thing left undamaged is the pool.

And then he comments how she tastes like strawberries, which is odd, because she's allergic. He _remembered_ this time.

Pepper realizes the itchiness she's been attributing to Tony's mustache is actually an allergic reaction.

It only takes her three seconds to find a mirror and pull up her shirt, and notice that her back has broken out in hives and that she is unattractively swollen.

* * *

An express trip to the Emergency Room has Tony apologizing like he never has for even buying those strawberries in the first place. She would tell him to stop and that is was her fault for not washing her hands, but her lips are so swollen, he wouldn't even understand her.

Her eyelids are swelling by the time they arrive, so Tony takes to filling out her paperwork and getting her treatment.

She's only half paying attention to what's going on when he tells the nurses to hurry up because his _girlfriend_ may die from her strawberry allergies.

Her _boyfriend_ doesn't want her to die, especially since they've only been at this status for a couple of days.

She doesn't even care that there's a reporter from Us Weekly right beside her texting like crazy after Tony said the word girlfriend.

She does somewhat care when Tony comes back over to her and holds her swelling face and tells her everything is going to be alright (what _déjà vu_) and the reporter is snapping pictures like mad with her cell phone camera.

* * *

Tony comments that if she wasn't so puffed up and swollen, that it would actually be a nice picture of them.

He's right, of course,. If she didn't resemble the Pillsbury Doughboy, it would have been the perfect picture to reveal a relationship on. Tony, concerned and loving, Pepper, puffy and itchy and swollen and covered in hives.

The fact that while she was getting pumped with antihistamines, he held her hand and told her that this was the worst a gesture of love had ever blown up in his face, makes up for most of it.

He has JARVIS take a photo of them on his newly reconstructed balcony, and they leak it to the internet, and within a few weeks, no one cares that Pepper Potts has the ability to copy the Michelin Tires mascot. What they really care about is the possibility that Pepper Potts' stomach hadn't been bloated because of her allergies, and that she's actually_ carrying the heir_ to the Stark fortune.

Pepper ignores Tony when he suggests that they make the rumors true.

* * *

756 words. Thanks for reading. Review if you've got the time.


End file.
